


Take Care

by glowydean



Series: Hello, Stranger [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath, Colds, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Mermaids, NyQuil, Shampoo - Freeform, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowydean/pseuds/glowydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from a hunt with a cold and Castiel draws him a bath and forces him to eat some food.  Very light and fluffy.  Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing some fluffyyylyfluff.

Dean doesn’t listen to Cas when he tells him it’s going to rain.  He doesn’t listen to Sam when he tells him that he’s going to get sick.  He doesn’t give a shit about jumping into the icy, cold lake to pull the little 6 year old girl out of the clutches of a fucking  _mermaid_ , yes, a fucking  _mermaid,_ because he is Dean Winchester, hunter extraordinaire, and he has to save this little girl, and he really doesn’t  _care_  that he can get sick, so he does it any way and of course, he returns home with a fever and a headache that just won’t quit and a grumbling Sam, and a very concerned former angel who just  _won’t shut up._

Dean is tired.  His body is achy and his nose is running and his head is pounding and all he wants to do is lie beneath his covers, just for a day or two, until everything just goes away but  _of course_  Castiel and Sam won’t even give him a chance to do this.  As soon as he comes home, Cas fucking  _orders_  him to strip down and head to the bathroom where he’ll draw him a bath.  Castiel, fallen angel, is going to  _draw him a fucking bath.  With pen and paper?_ Dean had quipped, which had earned him a dirty look and that infuriating  _Dean_ , that Cas loved to use so much.  And then Dean, like the 5 year old he really was, rolled his eyes and sulked off to the bathroom where, by God’s good grace, Cas had really drawn him a bath, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it felt really good to sink into the hot water and soak.  And when Cas came in he was extra gentle, soaping his skin and getting all of the spots that he was too lazy to look after (behind his ear, the crooks of his elbows, behind his knees). Cas even washed his hair.  Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift as Castiel expertly ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and massaged his scalp and  _holy shit_  it felt awesome.  And he says  _Cas I need to get sick more often_ , to which Castiel replies with a loud  _harumph_  and continues to run his fingers through Dean’s hair.    

And then to make things  _worse,_ Cas forces him to wear these ugly striped pajamas and forces him to sit at the table and eat the stew that Sam has made and of course Sam has the bitchface on and they both watch Dean intently as he eats the stew and dabs at his nose with tissues.  Eventually Cas sticks a thermometer into his mouth and frowns when he’s not satisfied with the reading, as if he’s a fucking doctor and then he tells Dean that he’s been doing a lot of reading on Wikipedia about fevers and Dean wants to laugh but he’s so tired and cold and he just can’t, so he stops complaining and he allows Castiel to give him NyQuil and lead him into their room.  

Then Castiel  _literally_  tucks Dean into bed and when he’s done he flips the light switch and gets up to leave Dean to rest but then Dean calls out for him, and he realizes how much he sounds like a little child but he doesn’t care and he asks Cas to stay with him, for a little while, at least until he falls asleep, and Castiel, being the good boyfriend that he is, climbs into the bed next to Dean and allows him to snuggle up to him with his fever ridden body and stays there until he hears the little snores that Dean makes only when he’s really tired, but instead of leaving he just closes his eyes and stays with Dean because he just can’t bear to leave him alone.  Because Dean finally has someone to take care of him.   


End file.
